


Every Villain Has A Story

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Fortuna and Chuck meet after Sam and Dean leave. Chuck is not happy.
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Every Villain Has A Story

Fortuna sighed to see Pax dead on the floor, his neck snapped.

She turned to see Chuck swinging in a stool sipping a Bob Marley. 

"Those heroes won because I allowed them to Fortuna."

She only hummed and turned fully to look at him. She leaned back against the pool table. 

"I suppose you'll say the thing about Amara."

His face darkened and he leaned toward her. 

"I gave you life, I can take it away. You have no followers left Fortuna."

She smirked and moved toward him.

"You could, but that wouldn't be a very good story and you can never fully erase my story even if you wanted to."

His gaze hardened and he appeared before her, stiffening when I hand went to touch his cheek. 

She gave a serene smile. 

"Don't worry, I didn't tell me the complete reason you birthed us. I didn't tell them who you made our stories for."

He pushed her hand and turned away. Another Rebellion, another perfect being ruined before his eyes. 

He would make the perfect story. 

He deserved as much.


End file.
